


银行假日快乐

by zrch4



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Greg Lestrade, Post-Reichenbach, i just love moran killing holmes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrch4/pseuds/zrch4
Summary: 不要脸的对科塔萨尔的谜的改写，快乐兰兰复仇文学。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty





	银行假日快乐

您把事情做得太干净利落了，别说是我，就连死者本人，一名侦探，都没法控告您杀了人。

夜里安静的时候，灯几乎全部熄灭，您手持一把5.56毫米口径微型手枪，在房间的门口停下来。您仔细听了听，非常安静，没有响动——这样的情况在这间寓所离非常少见，但在这一天，这里的确非常安静，没有响动。您推开房门，您有绝对的把握，预谋了三年之久，但是您不是慢条斯理地开了门，而是毅然决然，满心欢喜，就像是前往新交情人的住所，或者是去完成一项完成便意味着加薪的工作一样。您这样推开了房间门，之所以没有吹支俗媚小调之类的，是因为您还保持了一点对得起您职业的起码的谨慎。

福尔摩斯总是平躺着睡觉，因为他太自信了。这样他的所有主要器官都暴露给了目光与手枪。您走上前去，步子很轻，是的，他们常说您有老虎的步子——一边估计着到床的距离，只有一米了。您停下了脚步，仔细盯住那个人。您觉得挺有意思，就是这样的一个家伙哪。外头风刮得很厉害，虽说已经是仲春了，天气一点也没有温起来。

您几乎出神了，不过很快思维便拉了回来，现在不是想其他事情的时候，您到这里来，是为了行一项最重的罪、您最熟悉的罪。一个令人开心的决定，一旦开始，就得干完它。您总是这样考虑事情的。您轻轻甩了一下头，头发阻碍了视线——您的头发太久未经打理了——决定省去努力构思了三年的开场白，包括“This time, you stay dead.”一类的俗气话，二话不说，一枪打中了福尔摩斯的肝脏。

福尔摩斯醒来时已经死了大半了，他完全死去时意识非常清晰，这使你几乎勃起，您太开心了。您想让福尔摩斯清楚地知道他这可恶的一生是如何终了的，而您做到了。恭喜。

死亡和子弹一同冲进了他的身体，或者说，他的尸体。他的尸体发出您熟悉的不安的气声，好像呻吟或叹息，然后一阵腹鸣声。他死前的一刻甚至没能从喉咙头挤出一点声音。

您把微型手枪塞回后裤腰，轻轻地几乎是温柔地摸了摸福尔摩斯的头发，这是您事先就想好的一种侮辱方式，然后您马上走出了房门。优秀的杀手不会在自己创造的现场自我陶醉太久，而您则是最优秀的杀手之一。您打开房门然后关上房门，您离开了这间混乱不堪的寓所，您的唇齿之间含有一种迷途天使般甜蜜的微笑。

“早上好。”

“早上好。”

“睡得好吗？”

“不错，你呢？”

“再好不过了。”

“吃早饭吗？”

“好吧，小猫儿。”

“茶？”

“好的，小猫儿。”

“加奶？”

“谢谢，小猫儿。”

“今天的报纸。”

“我一会儿看，小猫儿。”

“那个哗众取宠的疯傻逼死了，被人一枪打死了。”

“是的，小猫儿。我没有想到政府没把这事压下去。”

西斯梅斯坐在餐桌旁边，读今天的报纸。报纸上有张看起来傻愣愣的警察脸，她不确定那个警察名字里的“a”读“啊”还是“诶——”。西斯梅斯有褐色的头发和褐色的眼睛，不得不说，她是一个美人。她在怀念那些太阳报版面上有她口中疯子，也就是福尔摩斯消息的时候，她喜爱同您一起在那位侦探回归后交流他经手的案子，以及高调地批评他的作风。您总是更先推理清楚案件的经过，但是您倒是很有风度，总是巧妙地让她以为她是更聪明的那一个。您几乎是位大好人了，杀人的人。

警察自然首先怀疑上了您，傻愣愣的报纸上人物跳到了您住所里。探长，他名字里的“a”念作“啊”，请以后转告给西斯梅斯，以他的能力，没有人的协助是没法找到犯罪者的，不过所指的那人已经躺在了巴茨医院的停尸间，身体的右侧一个血窟窿。啊，您和西斯梅斯会是长久的一对，介于他死了，她是很不错的，怎么说呢，替代品，更因为她几乎没有什么头脑。不过恐怕那位探长就难以为那位死者找到一个合适的替代品了。

您祝了那位探长和那位死者银行假日*快乐。您有可怕的幽默感。*英国五月七日放一天叫Early May bank holiday的假。

“你杀了他吧。”

“你为什么这样想，小猫儿。”

“我不知道。”

“我也不知道，小猫儿。”

“是的。”

“我只知道，我从来就不喜欢那个人。”

“你昨天夜里擦了枪油。”

让猫咪不再跟随人的方法是，手指蘸水抹在它后背上，它的洁癖就会迫使它先停下来去舔舐干净自己的皮毛。您使完枪后一定要擦油。我不需要提出什么证据，就很清楚是你杀死了夏洛克·福尔摩斯，上校先生。您会迈出右脚，毅然决然地走过去，然后把双手伸过去，伸向牢房里空荡荡的空气。祝您银行假日快乐。

（他坐在安乐椅里好像很疲劳的样子，莫兰想，他的叙述方法如此浪漫，莫非他在哀悼？亲爱的福尔摩斯先生！）


End file.
